


It feels like falling. It feels like rain.

by thatawesometomate



Series: Formula 1 One-Shots [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Singapore Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawesometomate/pseuds/thatawesometomate
Summary: Singapore. It was supposed to be a Ferrari track. They were supposed to dominate, to lead the Championship again. And they couldn't.





	It feels like falling. It feels like rain.

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing like a disastrous F1 sunday to cure your writer's block, right? Anyway, I'm not making any comments on the incident but well, this was just a way to heal my disappointment so... Just tell me if you find any mistakes, please. English is not my first language, after all. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

                It was raining. No one expected a wet race at Singapore but there it was, the rain falling heavily over the cars and drivers. Sebastian looked at the other Ferrari driver standing next to his car and smiled reassuringly at the Finn. Both of them knew that it was going to be a dangerous start and that Ferrari wasn't at its best, not with rain. Sebastian was worried. He turned to look at the driver next to him and bit the inside of his cheek. Max was looking ahead, focused on the track. A shiver ran down Sebastian's spine. He had a bad feeling about this race. He put on his helmet and approached Kimi, who turned to look at him curiously.

                Sebastian leaned forward and locked his eyes with Kimi's curious ones. "Be careful out there. I have a bad feeling."

                Kimi nodded and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. You've got this."

                Sebastian smiled and walked back to his car, hoping in and getting ready for the formation lap. He pushed back his thoughts and focused on the track, his eyes drifting to his rearview and locking with Verstappen's car as he approached the grid once the lap was over. His body was in tension as the red lights began to go out. Suddenly, green light. Sebastian pushed forward and managed to gain some metres, blocking Verstappen's car to avoid losing his position, before everything went downhill.

                There was a crash right behind him and the next thing he saw was Kimi's car crashing into his, pushing him away. Seb gasped and managed to keep his car under control for a while but his mind was somewhere else, in Turn 1, right where Kimi had crashed. And just as his mind wandered, his car refused to keep going. It was too damaged. So when he had to retire, he hoped off the car and rushed to the garage, his anger drowned by worry. As soon as he was in his garage, he removed his helmet and ran to look for Kimi, not bothering to answer any questions or inquiries. He was rushing to his teammate's part of the garage when Maurizio intercepted him.

                Before the Italian man could open his mouth, Sebastian grabbed his arm tightly. "Is Kimi okay?"

                Maurizio's eyes softened at Sebastian's worry. "He's fine. Just furious. You should talk to him."

                "Where is he?"

                "He's in his room already, back in the motorhome." Maurizio patted the driver's shoulder and smiled warmly. "We'll talk later, okay?"

                Sebastian gulped and nodded before running to the motorhome, avoiding the press as much as he could. Still, he was stopped a few times and took him a while to get there but when he made it to the motorhome, he rushed to Kimi's door and opened it without knocking. Kimi was standing in the middle of his room, his overalls hanging loosely over his waist. The Finn looked at Seb, his expression blank but his eyes... Seb flinched as he noticed how sad the Finn's eyes seemed. So the German jerked forward and wrapped the older driver in his arms, hugging his best friend tightly and stroking his hair reassuringly.

                "I'm so sorry, Seb. I messed up. I fucked up your Championship." Kimi's monotonous voice sounded extremely sad in that moment and it hurt Sebastian immensely. "I fucked it up."

                "Shut up, silly." Seb said as he released his grip on Kimi. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine, okay? My start wasn't that good and when I saw you spinning I couldn't focus and I lost the car. It was not your fault."

                "Seb. I crashed into you because I couldn't manage to overtake Verstappen. I shouldn't have risked it. And now your chances of winning the Championship are..."

                "I don't give a fuck about the Championship, Kimi. Not if you get hurt, okay? I was so scared..." Seb trailed off, his eyes locking with Kimi's.

                "I'm fine, Sebby. See?" Kimi opened his arms and Sebastian chuckled. "As good as new."

                Sebastian smiled sadly and hugged Kimi again. Deep down he knew it was completely his fault. He had blocked Max and with that, Kimi couldn't avoid getting hit. It was Sebastian's fault, not Kimi's. He couldn't let his best friend blame himself.

                "Kimi."

                "Yes, Seb?"

                "I'm sorry. I was too reckless and put you in danger. I'm so sorry. It was my fault." Sebastian whispered next to his teammate's ear. Kimi could have got hurt for real. Because of his stupid recklessness.

                "Shh. Don't be stupid." Kimi smiled and sat on the little couch, dragging Seb with him after taking his hand. "I'm fine. We're still kicking. This isn't over yet."

                Sebastian nodded and locked his eyes with the Finn's grey ones, that were looking at him encouragingly. The German gasped, astonished by so much emotion, so much love in Kimi's eyes. And he was lost for good. And suddenly all those long ago repressed feelings had a _meaning_ and Sebastian knew that he was in love with Kimi just as he knew that Kimi was in love with him. Sebastian smiled softly and caressed the back of Kimi's hand, just as he did all those weeks ago in Hungary. But this time it was more intimate, more pure. Just raw emotion in that little touch, not the faintest scent of champagne to cloud their minds as their eyes fluttered shut and their lips met in the most chaste of the kisses. Sebastian felt Kimi's hesitant fingers brush against his cheek and he found himself leaning on the contact. He smiled a bit and deepened the kiss, with Kimi following him eagerly. When they parted, Sebastian sighed against Kimi's lips and pressed their foreheads together.

                Kimi's voice was hoarse when he spoke after the kiss but Sebastian still could hear the smile in his voice. "What was that for?"

                "I don't know." Sebastian shrugged, all tension in his body was now gone. The German felt like laughing. Or crying. He didn't care. "But I just had to do it."

                "Yeah."

                "Kimi." Sebastian whispered after a beat.

                "Yes, Seb?"

                "This isn't over yet. We are not going out without a fight. We'll keep fighting and we'll make it."

                "That's my Seb." Kimi laughed and kissed Sebastian's temple lovingly. "You're not alone in this, you know? I'm with you. I'll always be by your side."

                "I love you." Sebastian whispered after a few seconds, his eyes locking with Kimi's. "You know that, right?"

                "Yeah. Took you long enough to come to terms with it." The Finn smirked and took the younger driver's hand in his. "I love you too, Sebastian."

                Seb chuckled and buried his face in Kimi's shoulder, feeling genuinely happy despite everything that had happened. Kimi was right, it wasn't over. They could keep fighting, and they would. They were stronger together. They could get anything they wanted. So when they were called to the stewards, they walked by each other, shoulder's touching and hands brushing, because that's what they do. They were going to make it. Together. Like always.

               

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Hope it helped someone as much as it helped me writing it. See you around ;)


End file.
